


Out of control

by JaneDou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: - Часто такое бывает? – спросил Лайтвуд, открыв глаза.- Часто ли я заставляю посуду носиться по всей квартире?





	Out of control

Воздух был практически наэлектризован, и по коже от напряжения бегали мурашки. Магнус сидел на полу в позе лотоса, а Алек завороженно наблюдал за ним с дивана.  
\- Если ты продолжишь так на меня смотреть, я не смогу сосредоточится и все книги опять окажутся под потолком, - не открывая глаз, произнес маг.  
\- Прости, но зрелище слишком красивое.  
Еще несколько часов назад Лайтвуд выключил свет, и с тех самых пор наблюдал за мужчиной. За это время на улице окончательно стемнело, и то, что происходило в квартире, казалось ему бесподобным.  
От медитирующего Магнуса исходил свет, невероятно напоминающий северное сияние, и волны зеленого, голубого и фиолетового танцевали на стенах, а в воздухе почему-то пахло морем.  
\- Нет, я серьезно, милый. Я практически чувствую твой взгляд, и он сбивает меня с нужных мыслей, уводя в не слишком приличные дебри. Это может плохо кончиться.  
Алек тихо засмеялся, но все же лег на спину и принялся рассматривать блики света на потолке. Мягкое свечение успокаивало, и, смотря на переливы, парень неожиданно для себя начал напевать колыбельную, которую пела им с Изабель Мариза. Он и подумать не мог, что до сих пор помнит мелодию, но она сама срывалась с губ. Он закрыл глаза, но свет все равно пробивался под веки. Магнус повел плечами и довольно вздохнул. Некоторое время спустя сияние стало гораздо спокойнее.  
\- Часто такое бывает? – спросил Лайтвуд, открыв глаза.  
\- Часто ли я заставляю посуду носиться по всей квартире?  
\- Ага.  
\- Раз в примерно десять лет. Понятия не имею, почему так происходит. До того, как Катарина не предложила медитировать, я в такие моменты даже землетрясения устраивал. Иногда. Слабые. Балла два, не больше. Пять максимум.  
\- И мебель в воздух поднимал? – немного странным голосом спросил Алек, и Магнус слегка напрягся.  
\- Конечно. Как в детстве, иногда во всем доме сразу.  
\- Как сейчас?  
\- Что? – маг открыл глаза. – Во имя… Александр!  
Алек хохотал, сидя на диване, зависшем под потолком. Бейн поднялся на ноги и медленно вернул все на место.  
\- Не переживай, я и с большей высоты падал.  
\- Верю, но не хочу, чтобы с трех метров ты свалился по моей вине, - Магнус вздохнул и сел рядом с парнем.  
\- В следующий раз устроюсь на полу рядом с тобой, - заверил его Алек.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Я уже говорил – в твоем присутствии совершенно невозможно очистить мысли. Как ты думаешь, почему диван решил полетать?  
\- Так я тебя отвлекаю? Своим присутствием?  
\- Не то слово!  
\- Ну, тогда я скроюсь с глаз долой, - совершенно не обидевшись, произнес Алек и собрался выйти из комнаты, но даже не смог встать с пресловутого элемента мебели – Магнус схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.  
\- А вот этого делать точно не надо, потому что твое отсутствие рядом влияет на меня еще хуже.  
Легко прикоснувшись к губам Охотника, Магнус слегка изменился в лице и спросил:  
\- Тебе сегодня не надо патрулировать?  
\- Нет, а что?  
\- Боюсь, со светящимися как фары глазами не слишком разумно выходить на охоту.


End file.
